In many stores there are storage racks for self-picking, i.e. the customers are to pick-up goods to be bought directly from the storage rack. Often the customers may only pick-up goods from lower levels, while the storage rack as such may have several higher levels. In some instances the goods to be placed in the storage rack is placed on some kind of load carrier, such as loading ledges or different kinds of pallets. The load carriers are normally received on some kind of support rails on the shelves. In other instances the goods is placed directly on the shelf, without any load carrier. For goods not placed on load carriers the support rails are normally to be removed, as they may damage the goods in that they protrude above the shelf as such.
For safety reasons the shelves of a storage rack are often made in the form of nets. By using nets the shelves will not unnecessarily hinder for instance water from sprinklers. Thus, using nets is positive in view of fire-safety. The nets will also hinder parts from dropping through. Furthermore, there should be means to hinder that the storage rack falls down when people are placing or picking gods onto or from the rack.